


The Girl with the Dead Man's Eye

by allofthefandoms



Category: Pretty Deadly
Genre: Gen, It's 1AM, Western, idek, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little girl with a soul of stone and a laugh that peels the sky<br/>Look her in the face and there'll be trouble<br/>She's the girl with a dead man's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl with the Dead Man's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should be excited that this one of the first Pretty Deadly fanworks on AO3 or utterly ashamed. Enjoy a speculative Sissy poem. It's both personal headcanon and exaggeration in the style of western folk ballads.

A little girl with a soul of stone  
and a laugh that peels the sky  
Look her in the face and there'll be trouble  
She's the girl with a dead man's eye.

Pay what you owe to this doe eyed child  
and maybe you'll live free of sin.  
But she'll take much more than you thought to give  
and you'll mourn for what might have been.

There's sand on her breath and feathers in her hair  
for she wears the skin of a bird.  
She sings and laughs with the voice of a child,  
But it's the oldest voice you've heard.

There's a trick that she plays with that ice blue eye,  
with the eye that she stole from the grave  
In this girl, with the ice blue eye  
is the power to damn or save

She rides with a Fox on a big white horse  
and together they ride with the sun.  
Don't look at the girl or the man by her side  
Not until the battle is won.


End file.
